


Down The Rabbit Wall

by SlayerOFFame



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, Safe Room AU, Sharing a Bed, SuperCorp, cuteness overflow, sharing a small space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerOFFame/pseuds/SlayerOFFame
Summary: Lex Luthor left a surprise inside the L Corp building that saved both Lena and Kara’s lives in a bizarre and unexpected way. A surreal experience forces the two ladies to stick together while they figure out a way to break free from their predicament.





	1. Chapter 1

Two days had passed since the release of Kara’s article about Lena Luthor. Supergirl had been busy all day and night trying to fight off aliens that tried to harm the CEO because of the alien detecting device that threatened their anonymity.

The afternoon had been particularly tiring for the young superhero when she had to safe the brunette from the company’s helicopter that threatened to crash into a nearby building. Kara wanted to make sure Lena was all right after today’s terrifying events and so she found herself outside the woman’s office, waiting to be called in.

“To what do I owe this pleasure of a late night visit from my favorite reporter.” Lena smiled playfully while her slender fingers trailed along the collection of drinks situated at the bar in her office.

“I just came to check up on you. I can’t help feeling responsible for putting you in harm’s way, due to the article I wrote.” A guilt stricken Kara admitted while she walked over to where Lena was pouring herself a drink.

“It’s not your fault Kara.” Lena corrected and turned around to face Kara. “I knew what I was getting into when I mentioned the production of alien detecting devices.” Lena paused and walked closer to Kara, whose legs started to wobble uncomfortably at the close proximity between them.

“Luckily, I seem to have a guardian angel in the form of a red cape, who keeps coming to my rescue. So I’m sure I’ll be perfectly safe.” The corners of Lena’s mouth turned into an upward smile at the thought of the various occasions were the female superhero had saved her, in the short amount of time she’s been in National City.  

“But-but, isn’t it dangerous to live like that. I mean you can’t just assume Supergirl will be there to rescue you every single time.” Kara interjected perplexed.

“Perhaps, but you have to understand Kara. Women like me and well your boss for example, receive multiple death threats a day. It just comes with the job and we simply have to ignore them to some extend in order to make the world a better place. The people deserve as much.” Lena declared passionately when a dull clapping sound made both women's heads turn around, to spot where the sound originated from. 

“What an admirable speech. Though it won’t save you from a third-degree burn I’m afraid.” A redheaded woman smirked as she charged a ball of fire in her hand.

“I don’t know how you managed to sneak into my office, but I’m not afraid of you. Supergirl will just save me in any minute now.” Lena stated confidently.

“Oh well, Supergirl can’t possibly be on time to save blondie over here.” The redhead shrieked as she fired a fireball towards Kara’s direction.

Kara cursed inwardly. She should have been more alert of her surroundings and could have known, it wouldn’t take long for the next alien to show up, fixated to end the CEO’s life. Insuring that the alien detecting device never made it to the market.

The whole scene happened so fast, all Kara could do was brace herself for the impact. A high pitched scream filled the room and Kara didn’t know where it came from, neither did she feel the heat she had expected it to feel when a strong force tackled her to the ground.

Kara opened her eyes seconds later, frowning when she felt a weight pressing on her body. It kept her floored to the ground, surrounded in a pitch black ambient. Whatever happened, it was clear that she wasn’t in Lena’s office anymore. Kara immediately tried to use her X-ray vision, but came up empty. Her surroundings appeared to be lined with lead.

“Ugh, Supergirl makes saving the damsel in distress, look a lot easier than it appears to be.” A muffled voice came from the weight that still pressed down Kara’s body.

“Lena?” Kara squeaked confused, not able to comprehend what just happened.

“Yes, dear. That would be me.” Lena breathed heavily against Kara’s neck, sending shivers down the girl’s entire body.

Kara seemed lost for words, wanting to ask a million questions before settling on how Lena managed to get them away from the fire raging maniac back in the CEO’s office.

“I’m afraid I did not exactly got us away.” Lena responded as she impulsively lifted herself up, to sit on top of Kara’s taut stomach.

“What do you mean?” Kara questioned, glad that it was still dark, so that the other woman couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks, due to the questionable position they were in.

“Well, Lex installed safety rooms in all of his buildings in case of emergencies. I wasn’t able to locate one when renovations were made, so I just assumed he didn’t build one. I’m really, just as surprised as you are.” Lena informed.

“Safety rooms? Wait! You didn’t know this was here and you jumped in front of me anyway?” Kara responded in disbelief.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself, knowing you got hurt, because of something I’m responsible for, in the first place.” Lena acknowledged while she looked around, willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. 

“Oh gosh. You’re not hurt are you?” Kara asked, alarmed once she had overcome the initial shock.  

“Don’t worry, Kara. I’m still in one piece.” Lena ensured as she fully picked herself up and made her way towards a digital panel that had been producing a small flicker of green light.

“There, that should do it!” Lena announced lightheartedly as she swiped her thumb across the panel, gaining access to the safe room’s systems, enabling the lights among them. 

“Oh, let me help you get up.” Lena voiced an octave lower than intended when she turned around to face a ruffled Kara still sprawled out on the floor. Kara’s circle skirt had ridden up to her upper thighs, nearly exposing the blonde’s panties in the process. Her neatly braided hair was a tousled mess and her glasses hang slightly askew on her face.

“Thanks!” Kara mumbled slightly embarrassed, grabbing the offered hand to lift her up. 

“It’s the least I could do, after tackling you to the ground like a 6ft. tall rugby player.” Lena chuckled while Kara brushed the dust off her clothes and patted her skirt back in place.

“All fixed up!” Lena smiled as she got a hold of Kara’s glasses and placed them back on correctly. Kara wasn’t able to utter a single word at the intimate gesture. She was completely mesmerized by Lena’s sweet smile and compassionate silver green eyes.

“The good news is that we’re save for now.” Lena hummed thoughtfully while turning on her heels to observe the control panel once more. Kara blinked a few times before walking after the brunette.

“And the bad news?” Kara asked.

“We might be stuck in here for a while. At least until that woman or whatever she is…” Lena commented while pointing toward the redheaded woman on display.

”Stops throwing fireballs at the entrance. That or either the cops or Supergirl show up to get rid of her.” Lena concluded as she examined the safe room for the first time while Kara still stared at the redheaded woman, who didn’t seem to stop throwing fireballs anytime soon, if her use of profanity was anything to go by.

Lena snorted as she took in the high end interior that was typically Lex. Dark wooden panels covered the walls, lining up with massive shelves filled with books. The floors were partly carpeted and the middle of the room was centered by a huge industrial coffee table that was surrounded by a single black leather sofa. The room was completed by a black stainless steel kitchen placed at the far end wall.

A door on the right side lead to a small bedroom that was equally dark and contained a creepy looking canopy bed that reminded Lena of a mausoleum. There was also an opening on the right side of the bedroom, that guided her to a luxurious bathroom and a walk-in closet still stacked with dusty suits from when Lex last used the place.

“You don’t think she will be able to melt through the door, would you?” Kara asked, concerned as soon as she saw Lena reappear in the living area.

“The door isn’t going anywhere, so you can relax now, Kara.” Lena reassured while walking over towards the kitchen to check their inventory.

“Besides, if there’s one thing I know about my brother, it’s that he always takes great pride in his security measurements.” Lena pointed out while she crouched to open up one of the cupboards.

“Right!” Kara blurted and readjusted her glasses nervously as she peered around the room. Her eyes unconsciously drifted on Lena’s Bordeaux skin tight dress, praising her beautiful and perfectly shaped curves and alluring ass.    

“Nope, just no!” Kara mumbled to herself, quickly taking her eyes of the brunette and ended up staring at a big moose head that hang on the wall to her left.

“There isn’t that much food, but I’m sure we'll manage for the time being.” Lena announced as she approached Kara, who seemed rather antsy at the sight of the animal head on the wall.

“I’m afraid my brother as a rather unusual taste. We can take it down if it bothers you?” Lena questioned slightly worried by how uncomfortable the girl seemed.

“Kara, are you alright?” Lena asked while placing a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder to gain back her attention.

“Oh, yes. It’s just…” Kara croaked while she quivered underneath Lena’s touch. “It saddens me to think that humans kill these beautiful creatures, only to hang their heads on a wall like some kind of trophy.” Kara murmured softly.

“Hmm, it’s a very primitive human nature. I suppose. Lex always had a thrill for dangerous hunts. The irony in all this, is that his ultimate hunt turned out to be his downfall.” Lena recalled dejectedly.

“I’m sorry. I know it must hurt to know your brother was even capable of the terrible crimes he committed.” Kara reasoned, remembering Astra’s past wrongdoings all too well.

“That’s sweet Kara, but you can’t….” Lena began, but was interrupted by a loud alarm that filled the air inside the safe room.

“ **WARNING! WARNING!** _System protocol has detected a highly amount of fire occurring inside the office. System protocol is now overriding a minimal security lockdown, lasting at least 48 hours. System protocol will reassess safety measurements once the lockdown is completed._ **WARNING! WARNING!** "

“That can’t be a good sign, right?” Kara asked concerned as she followed Lena towards the control panel.

“No, I guess not.” Lena said as she switched of the warning alarm and opened the screen that showed her office going up in flames.

“She must have grown tired of throwing fireballs, it seems.” Lena muttered, annoyed at the thought of having to redecorate her office again.

“Yes, but we’re safe and the firefighters must be on their way up, so we can get out of here pretty soon right!” Kara declared optimistically.

“I’m afraid not Kara. We can’t manually override the system. It appears we’re stuck in here for at least 48 hours.” Lena muttered.

“Oh!” Kara deflated. She couldn’t possibly be locked up for 48 hours. Snapper Carr was going the kill her for not showing up and then there is her responsibility as Supergirl. She had articles to write and people to safe, this was bad, really really bad.

“Hmm, I’m sorry if I’m not the person you wish to spend 48 hours of your time with.” Lena responded hurtfully, once she saw Kara’s discomfort.

“What no! I like you!” Kara blurted. “I mean, I don’t mind spending time with you. You’re a lovely woman and, and…” Kara flushed bright red while she stumbled over her words.

She hadn’t meant for Lena to feel bad about being locked up together. She just hoped National City would cope without Supergirl for the time being.

“It’s quite alright Kara.” Lena chuckled at how adorable the blonde looked, struggling to form a correct sentence. Lena shook her head and walked over to the bookshelves with few elegant strides.

“I do hope you like Charles Dickens.” Lena smirked as her fingers ghosted along some books on the bookshelf.

“Oh, yes. He’s one of my favorite authors. I love the Great Expectations. Do you know it? It’s about a boy who has been persecuted and deceived, but whose essential goodness of heart eventually rescues him from…” Kara babbled enthusiastically and almost forgot to breathe between sentences as she talked about her favorite authors and books she had read and still wants to read.

Lena stared at the blonde in pure wonder and bliss. Being locked up for 48 hours, nearly didn’t seem as bad. Certainly not when you had Kara Danvers for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and or Kudo.  
> Also, I can’t wait to write the next chapter for you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! I can’t believe it has been more than three weeks already. Time seems to elude me whenever I’m busy. I hope you’ll enjoy this installment and my apologies for the delay.

Thirty minutes had passed since the initiation of the lockdown. Time flew by quickly with Kara gushing Lena’s ears off, going on and on about romantic novels. Pride and Prejudice being one of her favorites. 

Kara couldn’t help herself. The thought of having to share a room with Lena Luthor for over 48 hours made her stomach feel queasy. She could feel her nerves tingling like someone was tickling her with a kryptonite feather and so, she started babbling uncontrollably. Using her passion and knowledge of books to keep herself from becoming a fidgeting mess in front of the CEO.

Kara sighed in relief when Lena finally dropped her unwavering gaze and turned her attention towards one of the many bookshelves inside the room. 

Lena closed her eyes, a thin smile plastered on her face. ‘Leave it to Kara to get all mushy over love stories.’ Murmured the brunette while she examined Lex’s book collection. Eyes landing on a particular book Kara would probably like to read.

‘This might be enough to stop her ongoing rambling.’ Lena thought, cautiously glancing in the blonde’s direction. The stressful office hours always got a million times better whenever the rookie reporter brought her a visit. Lena’s heartbeat always quickened a mile when Kara’s sweet and enchanting voice filled the room, but she was growing tired of the dull heteronormative romance novels, Kara couldn’t seem to shut up about. 

“Here, I thought you might like to read this one.” Lena said while she walked back towards the leather sofa on which Kara had made herself somewhat comfortable.

Kara reached out to receive the offered book, gasping softly when the top of their fingers touched each other. Goosebumps broke out all over Kara’s body and her stomach started to flutter when Lena flashed her with the most radiant smile she had received from the brunette. 

“J-Jane E-Eyre?” Kara uttered in disbelief as she examined the book.

“Hmm, Bronte’s classic novel is a must read for people who enjoy those kind of sappy love stories.” Lena commented nonchalantly. 

“Right!” Kara sputtered methodically, though she wasn’t sure whether she should be impressed by Lena’s choice of book or more surprised by the fact that her evil brother owned these kind of books. 

Kara was really curious as to why Lex owned the book. She wanted to ask Lena, but her guess was probably just as good as her own. Kara’s eyes widened in bewilderment however, when she opened the book to its first page. Finding part of the answer she was looking for. 

‘For my precious baby sister, I wish things were different. You have to know that I never meant to break your heart. Whatever happens next, I want you to know that I’m still your brother. This book has always been one of your favorites growing up. I want you to have it as a reminder. Remember me as the person I used to be, not the person I’m about to become. – Your beloved big brother, Lex.’ 

“Is there something wrong?” Lena asked, concerned when she saw a sorrowful expression on Kara’s face. 

“No, it’s just.. Um, I don’t think I have enough time to finish reading this book before the lockdown is over.” Kara mumbled a partial lie. Lena had probably never seen Lex’s message. It’s highly possible that he never even gave her the book.

“You don’t have to worry about that. You can borrow the book as long as you want. It’s not like I’m going to read it anyway.” Lena smiled reassuringly while she took a seat on the other end of the sofa. 

Prior conversations with Lena rushed back to Kara’s mind. Lena used to adore her brother more than anything in the world. The brunette told Kara how crushed she was once she learned about his true colors. 

Kara felt obligated to protect Lena from any more heartbreak, which Lena would surely have, if she were to see this message for the first time. So Kara turned the page and started reading the first chapter. 

Kara was trying her uttermost best to concentrate on reading the book, but failed miserably under Lena’s longingly gaze. 

“Aren’t you going to read something?” Kara asked a moment later, unable to read another word.

“Hmm, there isn’t a book in particular that I would want to read.” Lena mussed. “Besides, Lex’s taste in literature is rather questionable.” 

“Oh, but won’t you get bored doing nothing?” Kara inquired. 

“Perhaps. I’ll just have to keep my mind occupied by conjuring up new ideas for L Corp to profit from. Wont I?” Lena chuckled in response to a flustered Kara. 

Silence swept over the room as Kara’s head ducked back behind the book, temporarily breaking the tension between them by focusing on reading the book once more. 

“Do I make you feel nervous?” Lena teased after she had caught the blonde checking her out multiple times. 

“Pfft, why would you say that?” Kara replied while fidgeting her glasses. 

“You’ve been acting weird ever since the lockdown started. At first I thought you just didn’t like small spaces, but that’s not it, is it?” Lena questioned gently, sliding closer towards Kara.

“Um, no?” Kara gulped as she scooted away from Lena, only to feel the armrest poking at her back. Lena licked her lips and bit her lower lip while holding Kara’s trembling gaze. 

“Tell me. What’s going on in that pretty head of yours.” Lena purred as she plucked the book out of Kara’s shaking hands, getting rid of the blonde’s security blanket. 

“I- I’m…” Kara stammered rendered completely silent by Lena’s confession. ‘She thinks I’m pretty!’ Kara swallowed and squirmed in her seat, wishing she could be anywhere else on the planet right now. Kara couldn’t handle Lena’s lustfully dark eyes, giving Kara the uncomfortable feeling that she could look right into her very soul. 

“Oh, Rao.” She whispered when Lena’s face was mere inches away from her own. Kara peered down at the brunette’s approaching heavenly plump lips. This is it. Lena Luthor was going to kiss her. Kara could almost taste the woman’s strawberry red lips on her own when a deafening sound of a growling belly filled the air. 

“Hmm, I guess someone is a little bit hungry.” Lena smirked as she pulled back a little.  
“Oh. Golly!” Kara blurted, hands flying over her mouth in embarrassment. 

Lena tried really hard to suppress her giggles, but ended up bursting into a loud laughter.  
”It’s not funny.” Kara pouted, which only made the brunette laugh even harder. 

“I’m sorry. I assume you hadn’t had the chance to eat dinner before visiting me.” Lena replied remorsefully while swiping away a set of tears that rolled down her cheeks from laughter. 

“Come on. Let’s get some food into that rebellious belly of yours.” Lena chuckled, getting to her feet and held out her hand as a peace offering. 

Kara mumbled some incoherent words which Lena didn’t understand, but the CEO smiled victoriously anyway when Kara eventually took the offered hand and let her be guided towards the kitchen. 

Lena wasn’t making light over their limited amount of food earlier and Kara was pretty sure there was barely enough food for one day, for her at least. Humans could probably survive on the amount for some time, but Kara could pretty much devour it all in a matter of seconds. 

“I’m sorry, it isn’t exactly a five star meal, but it’s the best I can do right now.” Lena shrugged as she opened up a can of freeze dried beef stew and started preparing the meal. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lena asked a moment later when she noticed Kara staring, face filled with wonder and admiration. 

“Oh, I’m just…” Kara wanted to say that she was surprised, but trailed off mid-sentence, wiggling on one of the kitchen counter seats. 

“You didn’t think I could cook, did you?” Lena interrupted when she saw Kara’s facial expression drop remorsefully. “Oh, no.” Kara blurted while vividly shaking her head. She felt guilty for even making such an assumption. 

“It’s fine, Kara. I may be a Luthor, but I wasn’t born one. Besides, anyone can heat a can of premade food.” Lena laughed sarcastically, putting Kara’s mind somewhat at ease. 

Kara sat in silence, eagerly watching Lena prepare their meal in all her domestic glory. Lena’s eyes glistened mischievously when she spotted Kara’s mouthwatering gaze in the corner of her peripheral vision. 

“I wonder what this is supposed to taste like.” Lena purred, guiding a spoon of beef stew to her mouth in a deliberately slow motion, gaining Kara’s full attention. Lena faked a loud moan when the canned food reached her taste buds. Thankful that it didn’t taste as disgusting as Lena thought it would be. The brunette moaned again once the spoon left her mouth with an exaggerated popping sound. 

“Hmm, it’s not that bad actually. Want a bite?” Lena teased, twirling her tongue around the tip of the spoon in a cravingly manner.

Kara stared at the CEO wide eyed and mouth agape. No other person can look that hot while tasting canned food. ‘Did she do this on purpose? No, no get your head out the clouds Danvers.’ Kara muttered to herself, jumping out of her seat rather unexpectedly. 

“Hmm?” Lena murmured, swearing she could have heard Kara say something. 

“Nothing. I’ll just go set the table or counter, I guess.” Kara let out a nervous laughter while gathering the needed utensils. 

Kara worked in silence while setting up the kitchen counter for their dinner. She was just grabbing a set of plates when she heard Lena humming delightfully close behind her back. Kara turned around, plates firmly clutched to her chest when greeted with Lena’s megawatt smile. 

“Dinner is ready, my dear.” Lena announced sweetly like some perfect housewife.

“Oh.” Kara gasped, taken aback and confused as to why the brunette eyed her chest area with furrowed brows. 

“May I suggest you give those to me. We can’t use them if you crumble them to mere dust.” Lena chuckled when she saw Kara holding on to the plates for her dear life. 

“Oh, gosh. I’m sorry.” Kara mumbled apologetically and handed over the plates before taking back her seat. 

‘God, she’s so cute when she’s all flustered.’ Lena smiled and shook her head while filling up the plates.

“Bon appétit!” Lena beamed a moment later when they both sat around the counter. 

Kara smiled in pure delight after scarfing down her first bite. Gladly easing her rumbling stomach by shoveling spoon after spoon with some supernatural urgency, the world around her temporarily forgotten.

Lena barely touched the food on her own plate however, finding Kara’s eagerly eating habit far more intriguing. The CEO stared at Kara in sheer amazement as she witnessed the rapid speed in which the blonde seemed to devour her meal, like a hungry wolf. 

“That was some beef stew.” Kara sighed happily, leaning back in her chair and patting her moderately sated belly. 

“Hmm, I’m glad at least one of us is enjoying this concoction.” Lena muttered wearily. “It does make one wonder what a five star meal might do to you.” Lena marveled. 

“Oh, I don’t know, but someone can always make me happy with a bunch of potstickers.” Kara chirped enthusiastically. 

“I’m sure they can.” Lena chuckled, the lukewarm beef stew on her plate remaining untouched. 

“Are you still gonna eat that?” Kara asked, pointing at Lena’s plate.  
“Knock yourself out.” Lena said, pushing the plate towards the blonde. 

“You must have been really hungry?” Lena questioned while Kara swooped up another spoonful.

“Oh, Ah. I’ve burned a lot of calories today, chasing down leads and stuff.” Kara replied groggily between bites. 

“Hmm, reporters do seem to work around the clock as much as a CEO does, but your job is surely more physical challenged at times, I guess.” Lena nodded thoughtfully as she stood up, reaching for the empty plates. 

“Uhm...” Kara mumbled once Lena started to clear the counter. 

“What? Don’t tell me you’re a guilty dish-doing guest.” Lena interrupted.

“I-I just want to be helpful. Besides, it will only take a second if I help.” Kara pointed out, brazenly plucking the empty plates out of Lena’s hands. 

“Fine.” Lena groaned and turned on the water to fill up the sink, earning a surprised look from Kara. 

“Don’t look at me like that. A dishwasher uses a lot more water and energy. This is much more eco-friendly.” Lena declared. 

“Ha-ha, next thing you’re telling me is that you own a Toyota Prius.” Kara joked. “Not that there is anything wrong with owning one…” Kara yelped instantly when greeted with Lena’s critical gaze. “I think it’s great that you care so much about the environment, actually.” Kara finished. 

“So, can I expect a flashy headline saying: ‘L Corp CEO, Lena Luthor admits to owning a Prius’, because I’m pretty sure I haven’t given any confirmation of the sort.” Lena taunted.

“Yes, but you haven’t denied it either.” Kara bumped Lena’s shoulders and dumped the empty plates into the sink with a bit too much force, producing a splash of water that hit them both. 

“Oops.” Kara gulped, confronted with a stern glare from the brunette. 

“Do you think you can manage drying the dishes? You seem to be rather clumsy.” Lena teased as she handed Kara a towel. 

“Yep, yes. I can absolutely do that.” Kara stammered, snatching the towel out of Lena’s hands. 

They worked surprisingly well together, much to Lena’s surprise. Thought she did roll her eyes, the first time Kara did some sort of victorious fist pump, for not breaking a dried plate. ‘Such a dork.’ Lena muttered under her breath as they’d finished up. 

A couple hours had passed since dinner. Kara found herself cuddled up against the armrest of the sofa, her nose buried in the book Lena gave for her to read. While the CEO preoccupied her time by scribbling away on a sheet of paper, most likely working on L Corp related business. 

“Do you think there is a way to contact anyone from the outside?’ Kara asked, feeling the need for a break and also wanting to discuss possible plans for getting them out sooner. 

“Hmm, I don’t believe there is. Lex has designed this safety room so that its location couldn’t be traced.” Lena explained. “Besides, there’s very little other people can do to get us out of here. Well, except for Supergirl maybe.”

“Oh…” Kara mumbled crestfallen.

“Why do you ask? Do you have a worried boyfriend waiting for you at home, perhaps?” Lena challenged when she saw Kara’s downcast gaze. 

“What, no!” Kara blurted, outraged. “Ah, a girlfriend then?” Lena questioned, with a smug little grin.

“No, I’m not in a relationship right now.” Kara sighed deeply, supplying the brunette with useful information. 

“I was just wondering if there was a way to reach my sister.” Kara admitted. “Your sister?” Lena questioned surprised. 

“Yeah, we do this movie marathon thingy every other week and I was supposed to be home like two hours ago. She’s probably waiting at my apartment, wondering where I am.” Kara explained worriedly. 

“Let me guess. You neglected to inform her of your brief heart-to-heart with me tonight.” Lena concluded. 

“She's probably filing a missing person report as we speak.” Kara laughed while wriggling her hands together in frustration. 

“They can’t make it official for at least 24 hours, if that gives you any consolation.” Lena pointed out. 

“Well, you don’t know Alex.” Kara huffed. “You’re probably going to be the prime suspect, when she figures out I was last seen going into your building.”

“Hmm, I’m not too worried about that. Besides, it’s not like you’re being held against your will on purpose. I’m sure we can handle this unfortunate situation in a discreet fashion.” The CEO regarded Kara with a diplomatic gaze. 

“I hope so. My overprotective sister can act rather impulsively when it comes down to my safety.” Kara warned. 

“It must be very gratifying, to have such a devoted sister.” Lena reckoned a moment later, a bit envious of Kara’s and Alex’s unwavering relationship.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t know what to do without her.” Kara admitted, sighing deeply before she spoke again. “But she can be a real pain in the butt sometimes, let me tell ya.” Kara chuckled and began telling Lena stories about her childhood. Highlighting the amount of trouble the Danvers sisters always seemed to get into.

Lena hangs on the blonde’s every word with a tight-lipped smile plastered on her face. The brunette really wanted to know more about the girl that managed to steal a place in her heart, but she couldn’t phantom the similarities between the way Kara speaks about her sister and the manner in which she used to talk about Lex. Being inside the safe room designed by him made it even more excruciating. 

“And that’s how Alex managed to get out of detention, while I..” Kara said. “I think I’m going to clean up for tonight.” Lena murmured disheartened, interrupting Kara midsentence. 

“Oh, is there something wrong? Did I say something out of line?” Kara questioned, confused about Lena’s sudden mood swing. 

“No, Kara. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just simply tired.” Lena reassured the blonde, letting out a fake yawn. 

“Hmm, it’s getting rather late. Maybe I should get some sleep myself.” Kara nodded in agreement, although she didn’t feel tired at all. 

“Very well, If you would follow me.” Lena requested while walking toward the direction of the bedroom. 

“Follow you? I thought you said there was only one bedroom?” Kara looked puzzled. 

“Yes, I did, but I can hardly let my guest sleep on the sofa.” Lena commented in all seriousness. 

“I guess not.” Kara mumbled when met with Lena’s expecting gaze. Kara clutched on to her book and followed the brunette into the bedroom. 

“Would you mind if I use the bathroom first?” Lena asked. 

“No, go ahead.” Kara replied.

“Great. Make yourself comfortable while you wait for me to finish up.” Lena suggested, because Kara had been slouching just inside the door opening, as if she was afraid of something. 

“Don’t worry. I know the canopy bed looks kinda creepy, but it’s not going to eat you.” Lena joked when she noticed Kara staring at the bed rather suspiciously. 

Lena gave Kara one more encouraging smile before entering the bathroom, leaving Kara to her own devices. Kara slowly made her way towards the bed, carefully touching the sheets as if it could kill her on the spot. Luckily it didn’t, so Kara pressed down her hand a little harder and closed her eyes at the softness. Still, Kara couldn’t help herself, the bed did belong to Lex once and that gave her a good excuse to use her X-ray vision, to make sure there wasn’t some secret bed of nails underneath it. 

Kara sighed contently once she was sitting on the bed, head resting against the headboard as she continued reading the book Lena gave her. She was a couple chapters in now and she was totally in awe of the main character. Kara didn’t even notice Lena had re-entered the bedroom and only looked up when Lena coughed to gain the blonde’s attention. 

“You can use the bathroom now, if you’d like. Help yourself to whatever you want.” Lena bit her lower lip when she saw Kara’s darkened eyes and lustful gaze. 

‘Oh, Rao!’ Kara screamed inwardly, heat rushing to her face at the sight of Lena dressed in one of Lex’s untouched white Oxford shirts. Kara couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from the ravishing sight that was Lena Luthor and practically started drooling over the long silky legs on display. Kara’s eyes trailed upwards, absorbing every curve before landing on Lena’s flawless face, entirely free of makeup.

“Kara?” Lena voiced huskily. 

‘Oh, shit.’ Kara gulped, attempting to hide her craving desire behind the book. Kara knew fully well she had been caught staring and it didn’t take long before a pair of calculating silvery green eyes pierced straight threw her book, eagerly awaiting the blonde’s reaction, like a predatory seductress.

“Yeah, totes, yes. I should totally go to the bathroom. Like peeing and stuff-- cause that’s what people do when they go to bathrooms.” Kara rambled and stumbled out of bed, knocking into the nightstand on her way to the bathroom. 

An amused look crossed Lena’s face. ‘You poor thing.’ Lena smiled brightly at the thought of having the blonde all to herself, patiently waiting until Kara couldn’t handle the CEO’s advanced seduction techniques. 

Kara emerged from the bathroom some time later, having gathered her thoughts back together, only to be shattered the moment she saw the brunette sprawled out on the bed, awaiting her return. 

“What are you doing?” Kara questioned, standing at the foot end of the bed.

“I’m going to sleep, Kara.” Lena faked a yawn to rile the girl up. “Is there a problem?” Lena teased when she saw Kara staring at her with an open mouth.

“But you said that you didn’t want for me to sleep on the sofa?” Kara frowned abashed. 

“I did.” Lena smirked. “Then why?” Kara asked, flapping her arms in confusion. 

“Let’s see, you are familiar with the phrase called ‘sharing a bed’, no?” Lena dared. 

“You want us to sleep in the same bed?” Kara asked in disbelieve. 

“I don’t see a reason why we shouldn’t. Besides, the bed is much more comfortable than that leather sofa.” Lena concluded. 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, still uncertain. “Positively sure.” Lena chuckled and patted the empty spot beside her. 

Kara took her time settling in and tried to keep a sizeable distance between them as much as possible. But Lena disregarded the space immediately and scooted up close to Kara. 

“Don’t you want to wear something a little bit more comfy.” Lena said as she eyed a still fully clothed Kara. 

“No, this is fine.” Kara replied a little too hastily. 

“Hmm, I can imagine you might have some issues with wearing clothes that belonged to my brother. I can get you a shirt that hasn’t been touched by his hands, if it makes you feel better.” Lena acknowledged. 

“I don’t have an issue with it, honest. You said you were tired, so just go to sleep, I’ll manage.” Kara insisted and turned off the lights before Lena could protest. 

“Sweet dreams, Kara.” Lena murmured close to Kara’s ears before turning her back on Kara. The blonde had endured more than enough teasing for the night. Sleep came over the brunette rather quickly, dreaming of the things she could do with Kara tomorrow. 

Kara didn’t fare so well, on the other hand. Her body had gone rigid as she lay next to Lena, eyes wide and awake, too anxious of what was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and or Kudo.  
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Lena woke to a mysteriously dull sound of an object clattering against the bedroom floor. Her eyes snapped open, heart beating a little faster when she noticed a warm presence right beside her and a rather unaccustomed pressure on her abdomen.

Lena anxiously turned her head to the side, discovering waves of Kara’s blonde hair. Air rushed out of her lungs, in a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She sighed with happiness once she realized where she was and more specifically the woman, who was holding on to her for dear life. 

Lena reached out, gently stroking a strand of blonde hair. A loving smile tugged at the corners of her lips while she studied Kara’s angelic face. She still can’t believe that she actually debated the idea that Kara came from outer space. 

Lena had felt compelled enough to prove her theory once and for all by provoking the reporter into trying out the alien detecting device. She was somehow weirdly relieved when the results had shown Kara to be human, but she still couldn’t shake the fact that no human could possibly be as kind and pure as Kara. 

Lena absolutely adored the rookie reporter and nothing would stand in the way of getting to know her better, supernatural or not. 

Lena had been awake for a while now, loving how good Kara’s body heat felt on her own. She lay there motionless, unable to move without waking the blonde. Lena closed her eyes briefly, controlling her ravenous desires. Choosing to cherish the moment instead; cuddling closely, sharing each other's warmth and watching a peacefully slumbering Kara. 

It wouldn’t be long, before Kara entered the land of the living again and Lena was pretty sure that Kara would freak out over them being cuddled up together. Lena slowly began to untangle herself, still reluctant to get out of bed, but she wouldn’t want for Kara to wake up in distress. 

They are both well aware of their mutual interest in each other, but Kara has been really shy and awkward at times. Lena had to bite her lip on multiple occasions to withhold herself from doing things Kara wasn’t ready for, waking up like this probably being one of them. 

Lena silently lifted Kara’s arm off her abdomen and untangled herself as best as she could without waking her. Kara mumbled some incoherent words and turned on her side, facing away from Lena and carried on sleeping. 

Lena’s protective and loving gaze lingered on Kara’s sleeping form. She smiled brightly at the sight of Kara sprawled out on the bed, sheets only covering her left leg up to the knee. Lena walked over to Kara’s bedside and pulled the sheets back up to her shoulders, not wanting for her to catch a cold. It’s a silly gesture, seeing as Kara’s still fully clothed, but witnessing how cutely Kara was tugging at the sheets and catching satisfied little moans, was more than worth it. 

“Let’s see if I can make you some breakfast in bed.” Lena murmured as she turned on her heels, kicking something underneath the bed in the process. 

Lena frowned in confusion and ducked down to find the cause. Her frown soon fading away as she held onto the book; Jane Eyre. 

‘Kara must have fallen asleep while reading.’ Lena thought as she turned over the book, checking to see if it had any damage. She wondered how much Kara had read and what she thought about the main character. Lena exhaled in relief. The book still appeared to be in a good shape.

‘To think it used to be one of my favorites.’ Lena snorted while she flipped through some of the pages. Her face grows unusually pale however, when she discovered the message from her brother. She stared at the note wide-eyed, trembling in shock as she read. His words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. 

She felt conflicted, frustrated and angered. Conflicted because she still has an inkling of empathy towards Lex, frustrated because she wants to know if Kara had seen it and angered because of them both. She tore out the page in a rage of anger and barged out of the bedroom, annoyed that she couldn’t go anywhere else. 

Kara’s eyes fluttered open a little while later, totally unaware of earlier commotions. She rubbed her grumbling belly and blushed furiously because there was no way Lena hadn’t heard it. Kara sneaked a glance to the side, finding an empty made-up bed beside her. Kara pouted, stroking the cold empty sheets. Lena hadn’t been in bed for quite some time, as it appeared and Kara wondered why the brunette hadn’t just woken her up to. 

Kara yawned and stretched her legs and arms before swinging out of bed, searching for the brunette and some food. 

“Hi!” Kara chirped as she walked to the kitchen counter where Lena was sitting unresponsively and staring at a crumpled piece of paper. 

“You have been awake for a while?” Kara questioned concerned. Lena didn’t respond and just kept staring on coldly. 

“Are you alright?” Kara asked, placing a hand on Lena’s shoulder, which seemed to do the trick. 

“No, I’m not!” Lena scoffed, angrily and hurt. 

“What’s wrong?” Kara inquired.

“Did you know!” Lena demanded. 

“Know what?” Kara asked confused. 

“Know about this!” Lena hissed, shoving the piece of paper into Kara’s hands. 

Kara frowned and tried to flatten the crumpled paper, so that she could read its content. Her eyes widened in recognition as she read it. ‘This is Lex’s note from the book.’ Kara thought. 

“W-where did you get this?” Kara stammered, feeling a lump in her throat. 

“You know damm well where I got this!” Lena sneered. “You wouldn’t be looking at me the way you do, if you didn’t.” She voiced angrily. 

“I- I…” Kara was lost for words. She didn’t want for this to happen. She had realized too late, that it was a bad idea to have kept the note from Lena, especially now that she saw the outcome of her mistake. 

“Why? Why did you hide this from me?” Lena pleaded.

“I’m so, so sorry. I thought seeing Lex’s message would cause you unnecessary hurt. I panicked and decided it was better left unread.” Kara explained, guilt eating away at her.

“It wasn’t your decision to make!” Lena uttered with a strained voice. 

“I know, I made a mistake.” Kara choked, feeling an overwhelming urge to cry. 

Lena stared directly into Kara’s teary blue eyes, in an attempt to read the sincerity behind her words. It was clear that Kara was fighting back tears of regret. Lena dropped her gaze and shook her head in disappointment and walked towards the bedroom. 

“I need to be alone for a while.” Lena concluded, feeling emotionally drained. 

A tear rolled down Kara’s cheek as she saw Lena’s retreating form. Kara felt her heart ache as if she were shot by a kryptonite bullet. How could she have been so stupid. 

‘I should have just shown her the note.’ Kara pondered. Lena would have been upset, but she wouldn’t have been mad at her at least.

Kara had broken the most important aspect in their newly developing relationship; Trust. It was going to take time for them to rebuild it, that is if Lena even wanted to. It’s highly possible that she wouldn’t even want to talk to her ever again, once they’d finally get out of this sinister place, haunted by Lex’s presence. 

Kara laughed through bitter tears as her stomach grumbled again, making another complaint regarding the lack of insufficient calories. Kara continued sobbing as she went to look for food, knowing she must look a mess while doing so. Kara ended up stress eating pretty much everything she could find her hands on, but nothing seemed to ease her gnawing hunger. 

‘The lack of food is becoming a real problem.’ Kara mussed as she walked over to the control panel, inspecting the amount of time left until their entrapment was over. Kara didn’t like to curse, but was she on the verge of doing so. There is no way in knowing what her alien DNA is going to do without food and direct sunlight in the amount of time left, not to mention the fact that she has to survive this place with a woman who most likely hated her guts. 

Kara sighed as she made her way towards the leather sofa, dropping down with a heavy sigh. She wanted to conserve as much of her energy as possible. Kara closed her eyes and began a breathing exercise Alex had taught her when they were kids. She calmed down enough eventually and fell into a deep slumber. 

Lena was fighting a battle of her own in the meantime, sitting cross-legged on the bed. She stared at her old favorite book, contemplating on whether she should set the thing on fire. She felt anger, hurt and betrayed. She had given peace to the thought of losing her brother to evil, or so she thought. 

“Remember me as the person I used to be, not the person I’m about to become.” She had read that line over and over again. Her anger was more directed at herself however, she felt guilty for not noticing Lex’s demons sooner. He became obsessed with power. 

‘Power, madness and greed, the curse of the Luthor family.’ Lena scoffed. 

She came to National City to try and make a fresh start, renaming L Corp to be a force for good, but it just seems like she can’t escape her past. 

Lena sighed, putting down the book. None of this would have happened if she hadn’t given Kara this damm thing. She felt ashamed of her bad reaction towards Kara. ‘I guess I might have inherited some of the Luthor madness.’ Lena muttered sadly. 

‘Kara did have good intentions, I can hardly stay mad at her. She’s pretty much the only one who cares for me, wants to protect me and I just made the poor girl cry over something that shouldn’t have affected me so much.’ Lena reasoned, though still confused over the fact how easily it seemed for Kara to keep her from learning the truth. 

Lex had always felt the need to keep Lena from dating, claiming that none of them were good enough for his little sister. Lena had always wondered what happened to the few boys who mysteriously disappeared after a first date. Her mother claimed it was just boys being boys and she simply didn’t question it any further. It wasn’t until much later when she discovered that Lex had an actual stake in their disappearances. 

Lena screamed into a pillow, letting out her frustrations. She wouldn’t let Lex have this power over her, not again. ‘I am in control of my own relationships.’ Lena puffed, jumping off the bed. 

She had made up her mind and headed back to the living area, one important question on her mind. She faltered in her step, when she eyed the mess Kara left behind in the kitchen. The whole counter was covered with empty cans, packages and crumbs of whatever food Kara had consumed.

Lena raked a hand through her hair with mild irritation, sure of the fact that Kara had eaten most of their supplies, but that matter could wait for now. Lena thought as she peered around the room, her heart pounding a little faster once she spotted the blonde fast asleep on the sofa. Kara was sprawled out on her belly, her face covered with hair and her right arm dangled to the side, fingertips just scratching the floor beneath. 

Lena bit her lip as she walked over to the sofa, halting in her step in front of the armrest near Kara’s head, staring at her in awe. Kara is a true vision, it almost made Lena forget why she was mad at her in the first place. ‘Could she ever stop being so cute?’ Lena smiled, swiping away the hair that covered Kara’s face. 

“Wake up my sleeping beauty.” Lena whispered into Kara’s ears. 

Kara’s eyes snapped open immediately, gaping uncontrollably when she looked straight into Lena’s silvery green eyes, who happened to be mere inches away from her face. 

“Lena?” Kara squeaked. The lack of calories must have finally gotten to her as Lena’s face appeared to be upside down from hers. 

“I must be hallucinating.” Kara voiced out loud. 

“I guess, I should be flattered that you think I’m a hallucination, especially after my unreasonable outburst, but I can assure you that I’m really here.” Lena chuckled. 

“Are you?” Kara mumbled, lifting up her hands, cupping Lena’s cheeks. “YOU ARE!” Kara breathed heavily a moment later, kneading Lena’s fair skin. 

“Yes, I am.” Lena smiled, cupping Kara’s hands with her own. 

“Oh Rao.” Kara mumbled, dropping her hands instantly as she remembered where she was and realized the awkward position on which she had fallen asleep. 

“I’m sorry, you wanted to use the sofa, I’ll- I’ll just get out of your hair.” Kara stammered, recollecting herself. 

“Don’t leave. I need to talk to you.” Lena voiced warmly and reached out to grab Kara’s arm before she could walk away. 

“You do?” Kara asked in disbelieve. 

“Yes, I need to ask you something, but I do hope you’re willing to use more than two word sentences when answering my question?” Lena criticized. 

“Yeah, you can ask me anything. What would you like to know?” Kara replied unhesitatingly. This was her chance to make up for her mistake. She even considered revealing her alter ego at this point, if the reward meant restoring their trust. 

“Would you have told me?” Lena asked, a question that had plagued her mind for over two hours. 

“I don’t know.” Kara answered honestly. “I would like to think so and perhaps I would have eventually.” Kara continued, but was interrupted by Lena. 

“This is not exactly the answer I was looking for.” Lena commented rather skeptically. 

“I know. I wish I could tell you otherwise.” Kara muttered apologetically when she saw how hurt Lena was by her confession. 

“I made a mistake, I know that now, but I just did it to protect you. I didn’t want you to suffer at the hands of your brother. I thought it was the best decision at the time.” Kara pleaded, trying to repair the rift that was threatening to break them apart. 

“Please, forgive me,” Kara sobbed, voice trembling. “I care about you more than you ever know. I never..” Kara voiced, but stopped talking when Lena wiped away a stream of tears rolling down her cheek. Kara hadn’t been aware that she was crying, not until Lena’s fingers touched her skin. 

Kara looked up to meet Lena’s eyes, she couldn’t quite read Lena’s facial expression. ‘Was she still mad? Did I just ruin everything?’ Kara thought, her emotions a jumbling mess. 

Kara sucked in a breath when she felt Lena’s strong and slender arms snake around her back, pressing their bodies flush together. Kara’s every muscle trembled in anticipation. ‘Is she trying to smother me to death?’ Kara pondered, feeling Lena’s nails pressing through her clothes. 

‘I suppose there are worse ways to go.’ Kara mumbled jokingly underneath her breath, closing her eyes in despair. 

“Oh, Kara.” Lena purred, gazing at the shivering girl. Kara would certainly fall to the floor, if it weren’t for Lena holding her upright. 

Kara was growing weak to the knees, waiting for Lena to either let go, or attempted to kill her perhaps, but the last thing Kara expected to happen was the feeling of Lena’s soft lips firmly pressed against her own. 

Kara’s mind spiraled out of control, she was pretty sure that Lena would never want to kiss her because of the whole mess Lex’s message had created between the two of them, but here they are. 

Lena was kissing her and Kara had absolutely no idea what to do. Lena Luthor was kissing her and Kara was freaking out. Her heart pounding immensely fast as Lena brushed their lips together. 

‘’Open your eyes, Kara.” Lena whispered softly, nipping Kara’s lower lip before peeling away a bit further. 

“Hi?” Kara giggled nervously. 

“Hey.” Lena murmured, searching Kara’s ocean deep eyes. 

“Did you like that?” Lena asked a little unsure, because Kara didn’t exactly respond the kiss. 

“Yes.” Kara nodded, face turning bright red. 

“Do you want me to kiss you again?” Lena questioned, clinging onto a trembling Kara. 

“Yes, please.” Kara blurted. 

Lena smiled, pulling up one hand to cup Kara’s face, the other firmly placed on Kara’s lower back, preventing her from floating away like a hot air balloon. 

Kara let out a small moan when their lips touched for a second time. Kara couldn’t help it, Lena’s lips felt so good on her own. The kiss started out soft and slow, but grew full of passion once Kara got over her initial nervousness and lost herself into the kiss. 

Electricity burned through Kara’s skin upon the feeling of Lena’s probing tongue. Kara moaned loudly when Lena sneakily nipped her bottom lip. Lena smiled into the kiss, overjoying the fact that Kara finally felt comfortable enough to open her mouth, so that their tongues could explore each other’s mouths. 

Lena hummed, loving the feeling of Kara’s adventures hands, trailing their way up as they deepened the kiss. Kara ran her fingers through Lena’s silky hair, tugging the brunette impossibly close, overcome with pure desire. 

Lena groaned into the kiss, the lack of oxygen nearly making her faint. Lena eased out of the kiss by leaving a pair of lingering pecks before pulling away to catch her breath. 

“Wow!” Kara breathed heavily. 

“Hmm, wow indeed.” Lena panted, her eyes glistering with lust. 

“Does this mean, you’re not mad at me anymore?” Kara questioned once Lena had caught her breath. 

“Oh, I haven’t forgiven you just yet miss Danvers, but I’m sure you’re willing to make up for your unfortunate mishap.” Lena teased, plucking at the top button of Kara’s shirt. 

Kara gulped loudly, flabbergasted by Lena’s suggestion. A tingling sensation rushed over her body, dark eyes fixated on Lena’s agile fingers working on the second button. Kara nodded compellingly, not trusting her voice. 

“Good.” Lena murmured, grabbing Kara by the hand, leading her into the bedroom. 

Lena closed the door behind them and stepped back into Kara’s arms, roughly clasping her arms around Kara’s shoulders to bring them closer again. 

“Are you going to do the honors this time, or should I.” Lena taunted, holding Kara’s gaze. Lena tilted her head to the side, frowning a little when she noticed Kara looked slightly uncomfortable. 

Kara breathed in deeply, staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to kiss Lena. In fact, she could pretty much kiss Lena her entire life. The problem was that Lena didn’t know her alter ego; Supergirl and Kara felt concerned for Lena’s safety. Supergirl has many enemies who could threaten Lena’s life and her enemies weren’t the only problem. She was afraid of not being able to control her powers if things got more intimate. The last thing Kara wanted to do is hurt Lena with her own powers. 

‘Was this not what we both wanted?’ Lena mouthed with pleading eyes, loosening up on her grip.

Kara’s heart skipped a beat once she found the courage to look back at Lena. Her resolve fading away immediately when she met Lena’s quivering gaze. Kara knew in that moment that she was going to get into a lot of trouble once they would get out of here, but whatever happened next was for a greater good. She would certainly lose Lena if she denied her love right now and that reason alone was good enough for Kara to at least try. Kara took one deep breath and leaned into Lena’s touch. 

Lena’s eyes widened when Kara’s wet lips met her own somewhat unexpectedly. ‘You are full of surprises Kara Danvers.’ Lena smiled, moaning into Kara’s sloppy open-mouthed kiss. 

‘’Oh, god. I need you on that bed, like right now!” Lena whispered into Kara’s ears, wasting no time carrying out her craving by throwing Kara on the mattress, eliciting a small yelp from an ill prepared Kara.

‘Wow, Lena is surprisingly strong.’ Kara concluded, mouth agape, scooting backwards until her back hit the headboard. 

Lena smiled predatorily and licked her lips, taking a moment to observe her prey. Kara looked absolutely divine and she couldn’t wait to tear her clothes off. Lena jumped on the back of the bed and slowly made her way to Kara, lifting up her dress slightly so she could climb on top of Kara, straddling her waist. 

“Let me take these off for you.” Lena gestured, reaching for Kara’s glasses. 

“NO, don’t!” Kara blurted alarmed, starling Lena as she stopped her from removing her glasses.  
“I mean… I would be nearly blind without them.” Kara tried to explain, but Lena was eyeing her suspiciously. 

“I just want to be able to see every inch of your gorgeous body, right down to the tiniest birthmarks.” Kara murmured sheepishly, hoping it would convince Lena enough to keep wearing the special coated glasses, that prevented her from using her heat vision on accident. 

“Charming.” Lena grinned, as she leaned in closer, her fingers trailing alongside Kara’s arms up to her face. Kara closed her eyes in suspense, letting Lena’s touch and smell overflow her senses. Lena kissed her long and hard, making Kara’s world fall away. 

“Hey, are you still with me?” Lena murmured, brushing her thumb over Kara’s bottom lip. 

“Hmm,” Kara’s eyes fluttered open. “No one has ever kissed me like that.” Kara admitted dreamily.  
“Well, It makes me very happy that I could be your first.” Lena husked. 

“Eh, right?” Kara mumbled, face running red. 

Lena smiled and dipped down to Kara’s collarbone. Leaving a trail of soft kisses as she worked on unbuttoning another button on Kara’s shirt, gaining more access to her cleavage. She stopped her movements however, when she noticed Kara had yet to touch her back. 

“Is there something wrong?” Lena asked, afraid she might have been going too fast, but no response came.

“Hey, talk to me.” Lena urged, cupping Kara’s face to make sure she got the blonde’s attention. 

“I- I just, I never had sex before.” Kara stammered.

“Oh,” Lena paused, considering what she should say next. “Do you mean, you’ve never had sex with a woman before, or sex in general?” Lena asked, trying to make light of the situation. 

“The later one.” Kara whispered, feeling ashamed that she’s acting so silly over it. 

Lena stared at Kara in mild disbelief. ‘No one ever had the pleasure of making love to this pure angel.’ Lena gasped, seeing Kara in a whole new light. She grabbed Kara’s hands into her own and began trailing soothing circles on the inside of Kara’s palms, letting her know it was alright. 

“Kara, sweetheart, there is no need to be ashamed over being a virgin.” Lena reassured, bringing up her hands and gently pampered them with kisses. “We will take it slow.” Lena murmured between kisses. “Unless you want me to stop?” Lena questioned when Kara didn’t answer. 

“No!” Kara blurted. “I mean, I like this, I want this.” Kara stated with a bit more confidence. 

“Okay.” Lena said, bringing both their hands to another button on Kara’s shirt. “Let’s do this together.” Lena murmured softly. It didn’t take long before they’d opened up the last button and Kara smiled nervously while Lena brushed the shirt off her shoulders and nudged her to lay back on the bed. 

“Hmm, someone has a membership to a gym.” Lena murmured, her fingers dancing across Kara’s well-defined abs. 

“Someone reminded me not so long ago that I needed a release for my frustrations.” Kara smiled sheepishly, pleased at the impact her body has on the brunette. 

“You must have been carrying around a lot of tension then.” Lena smirked, bringing her upper-body down on top of Kara and planted teasingly brief kisses on her abs. 

“Oh, Rao.” Kara whimpered upon Lena’s attack of sweet kisses. Her hip bucking slightly in search of more friction. 

“Eager are we now?” Lena smiled, pushing Kara back and began to rock back and forth, grinding gently against her. 

“Touch me Kara.” Lena purred, bringing Kara’s hands to her waist. Kara nearly caved underneath the pressure of Lena’s curvaceous ass on her center, but did as instructed. She groped her ass fanatically, wanting, needing more contact. Kara’s hands froze however, when Lena eyed her with a wolfish grin. 

“Hmm, so you’re a butt woman, I presume.” Lena murmured against Kara’s lips, licking her bottom lip playfully. 

“I-I don’t know. What kind of woman can I be?” Kara questioned a little confused. 

“Oh, come on Kara you can’t be that innocent.” Lena laughed, smacking Kara’s shoulders and pushed herself off of Kara and the bed altogether. 

Kara pouted at the sudden loss of contact, not understanding what just went wrong. Her confusion didn’t last long, though, as Lena reached for the zipper on the back of her Bordeaux skin tight dress, letting it fall off of her shoulders and wiggled her waist to remove the fabric completely.

Kara sat upright on the bed, wide-eyed and gaping uncontrollably as Lena stood before her clad in black lingerie. 

“Tell me, what is your favorite body part?” Lena winked and turned around in a torturously slow pirouette to make sure Kara had the time to absorb every inch of her body. 

“I- I-I…” Kara spluttered, her brain short-circuited entirely. Kara couldn't handle Lena’s seduction.  
‘Rao, this woman is going to be the death of me.’ Kara swallowed, trying her best to form a sentence. 

“Shh…” Lena returned to her position atop of Kara. “We have more than enough time to figure out what you like, alright?” Lena voiced soothingly and placed a chaste kiss on Kara’s lips. 

“You still with me Kara?” Lena asked as she backed away from the unreciprocated kiss. 

“Kara?” Lena questioned concerned, shaking the blonde’s shoulder for a reaction, but none came. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Lena sucked in a breath, immediately checking Kara’s pulse. ‘Oh, god. I haven’t killed her, have I?’ Lena started to panic, breathing out heavily once she heard Kara’s slow, but steady heartbeat. 

“Well, if this isn’t a story to tell our grandchildren one day.” Lena huffed while rolling off Kara’s waist. 

‘What a day this has become.’ Lena murmured as she sneaked a glance towards a passed out Kara, hoping she would gain consciousness sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lena, something always seems to get in the way for her to get the girl. Worry not my dears, for love knows no boundaries.
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
